worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamrunner Class
Background (as per Memory Alpha) The Steamrunner class was a type of Federation starship in service with Starfleet during the late 24th century. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards was one of the sites this class was constructed at in 2371. Entering service some time during the early-2370s, the Steamrunner-class was a common fixture in Federation fleet deployments, appearing on the front lines of numerous engagements, including against the Borg and the Dominion. The Steamrunner-class saw action at the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373, where several were lost. In the years to follow, several vessels of this class were assigned to Starfleet's Second Fleet during the Dominion War, which participated in Operation Return in 2374, the second Battle of Chin'toka, and the Battle of Cardassia in 2375. They were also frequently stationed near Deep Space 9 during the war. At least one member of the class was within a light year of Earth in 2378. Affiliation: Federation of Planets/Starfleet Ship Type: Heavy Frigate Class: Steamrunner Manufacturer: Starfleet Crew: 437 Passengers: upto an additional 93 can be accommodated or 5750 in an evacuation capacity Notable Ships of Class: USS Steamrunner MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Saucer Section 45,000 (1) Bridge 2,000 Secondary Hull/Crossmember 15,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 3,000 Lateral Sensor Arrays (72) 300 ea (3) Main Hanger 6,000 (4) Warp Nacelles (2) 17,000 ea (4) Impulse Engine (2) 3,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 150 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 75 ea Large Airlocks (4) 200 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 100 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 35 Type X/100 Phaser Arrays (8) 1,000 ea Photon Torpedo Launchers (3) 500 ea (5) Shields 12,000 per side (72,000 total) AR - 14 Armour - Stops Type V Phasers and Mk 5 Disruptors. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Main Hull will render all systems inoperable and probably destroyed and unsalvageable. 1B - Destroying the Bridge will automatically switch control to main engineering in the engineering section. Once control is established in the battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be affected as follows, -5 to all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor dish will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the main hanger will not be able to deploy any craft until it is repaired. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 3 shuttles per melee. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 75 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 5.5 Warpdrive: Cruise Warp 6.0 (0.04 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 9.2 (0.19 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 9.7 (0.23 Light years per hour) for 12 hours. Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 375m Height: 270.9m Width: 79.5m Weight: 1 605 000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Type X/100 Phaser Array (8, 2 forward left right, 2 forward left, 2 forward right, 2 rear left right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 2d4x100+200 per blast. RATE OF FIRE: single blast or use gatling gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike in combat range. WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (3, 2 forward, 1 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater,being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 1d6x1000 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 6 single shots per melee or 2 volleys of up to 5 torpedoes per melee (torpedoes can be target at up to 10 different targets if desired) PAYLOAD: 250 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +4 to strike in single fire mode, +1 to strike in burst fire mode. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace communications network has a direct range of 22 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for several years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 4 light years. Low to Mid Resolution has a range of 17 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 2.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +10% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspace-multibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level thermal imaging sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and Virtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +15% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +3 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc Craft COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Shuttlecraft - 3 Shuttlecraft, 2 Shuttlepods Auxiliary Craft - Several Workpods and Large EVA Suits REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library Spacedock Starship Recognition Manual Volume 1 The Ships of Starfleet Star Trek The Expanded Universe LCARS Blueprints Memory Beta Memory Alpha